Recuerdos congelados
by HikariCaelum
Summary: "Y el resto de mi cuerpo se une a esa tortura que parezco disfrutar. Porque siento que cuanto más dolor físico tenga, más se apagará el que hay en mi interior. Pero no es así. Claro que no. Qué iluso soy al creer que sería así". Advertencia: triste y trágico.


_Digimon no me pertenece, aunque sí esta triste escena que ha creado en mi mente_

* * *

.

**Recuerdos congelados**

**~.~**

_"La tristeza del alma puede matarte mucho más rápido que una bacteria". _

_(__John Ernst Steinbeck)_

.

.

Miro por la ventana, hace tiempo que no lo hacía. Unas pequeñas motas blanquecinas caen incesantemente del cielo encapotado. Supongo que son copos de nieve y me descubro a mí mismo saliendo afuera para cerciorarme.

Estaba en lo cierto. Lo sé cuando veo el manto blanco que cubre toda la calle. Además del frío que hace.

Por alguna razón, eso me agrada. Sí. Me siento bien rodeado de ese aliento gélido del ambiente.

Me quito la chaqueta y la lanzo al interior de la casa. Después desato apresuradamente los cordones que forman lazos perfectos en mis zapatos y me descalzo. También me libro de los calcetines mientras miro con ansiedad la ventisca.

Doy un paso hacia delante. Primero vacilante, después decidido.

La sensación del abrazo helado de la nieve en la que se hunde mi pie me recuerda de alguna manera que sigo vivo. Y eso me duele. Demasiado como para soportarlo.

Avanzo con el otro pie hacia la gruesa capa helada que cubre la calle. El frío, de alguna manera, me abrasa. Mi cuerpo se entumece y noto los pies como si estuvieran ardiendo, latiendo en un dolor muy fuerte que se expande por mi cuerpo como la sangre. En un malestar físico que no llega a equiparar, ni se acerca siquiera, a la terrible desolación que hay en mi corazón.

Una fresca brisa me acaricia el rostro, trayendo consigo pequeños copos de nieve que se pegan a mi pelo. Pronto se deshacen y dejan mi cabeza completamente empapada. Y el resto de mi cuerpo se une a esa tortura que parezco disfrutar. Porque siento que cuanto más dolor físico tenga, más se apagará el que hay en mi interior.

Pero no es así. Claro que no. Qué iluso soy al creer que sería así.

Porque al ver el color níveo que me rodea no puedo más que recordarla a ella. Las lágrimas acuden a mis ojos de nuevo, siendo lo único cálido que queda en mí, y se deslizan por mis mejillas hasta estrellarse en la nieve. Ahora se mezclaran con ella, como si no fueran más que pequeñas cosas insignificantes. Sin embargo, es más que eso. Porque la desazón que encierran es de una magnitud incalculable.

Yo lo sé. Pero nadie más puede comprenderlo. Nadie sufre como yo lo estoy haciendo.

Su rostro sigue en mi mente. Quiero gritar cuando los recuerdos más recientes surgen de entre mi memoria pidiendo que los reviva. No puedo. No quiero volver a escuchar de nuevo esas palabras que destrozaron mi corazón en miles de pedazos. Porque siento que si lo hago mi alma quedará aún más fragmentada y no podré recoger los trozos.

Así que aparto esos pensamiento a un lado. Es algo que estoy aprendiendo a perfeccionar. Apartar y encerrar, archivar lo doloroso. Aunque, por mucho que no piense en ello, la tristeza parece haberse fusionado conmigo. Como si yo fuera su personificación. Por mucho que trate de olvidar la causa.

Caigo sobre mis rodillas de forma intencionada aunque brusca. Necesito sentir más que el frío me llena, que me atrapa, que me congela. Hundo las manos en la nieve, buscando esa fuente de dolor que llegue a hace menor el de mi corazón. Pero no la encuentro, porque nada puede ser equiparable.

Cierro los ojos y me niego a pensar en ello, así que busco entre mis recuerdos para evocar los que más me gustan. Al instante aparece ella en mi mente, bella, sonriente. Con esa calidez que siempre ha emanado y el brillo de su mirada que siempre me encandiló. Después evoco su risa en mi pensamiento lo que, por muy loco que suene, me hace sonreír. Porque ese sonido es la melodía de la felicidad. De la suya. De la mía. Pero no volveré a escucharlo. Eso me dijeron esas horribles palabras.

Frunzo el ceño cuando vuelvo a pensar en ello y abro los ojos de nuevo. La claridad me abruma por un momento, hasta que vuelvo a acostumbrarme. Levanto la cabeza mirando hacia el cielo.

Recuerdo que hace tiempo, en una noche llena de estrellas, ella y yo las observábamos abrazados. La luna nos bañaba con su luz y ella no dejaba de sonreír entrelazando nuestras manos. Entonces pasó una estrella fugar y la vi cerrar los ojos con fuerza, formulando un deseo. Le pregunté qué había pedido pero se negó a decírmelo porque no se cumpliría. ¿Se habrá cumplido su deseo ya? Algo me dice que no. Y ello hace que mi corazón se encoja. Ella me preguntó qué había pedido yo, y la verdad es que no había llegado a formular ningún deseo. Y me dijo que entonces me lo guardara para cuando lo necesitase, para cuando quisiera algo de verdad. En ese momento creí que era una tontería, pero ahora no puedo olvidar aquello.

Así que sigo con el rostro vuelto hacia el cielo, mientras pequeños copos acarician mis mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas, y formulo mi deseo.

"_Quiero abrazarla una vez más..._"

¿Se cumplirá mi deseo algún día? Algo me dice que no. Algo aún más fuerte que lo que me negaba que el suyo se haya cumplido.

Esta vez no vuelvo a abrir los ojos. Simplemente me dejo caer sobre la nieve con todo el cuerpo. Mi pelo, que ya estaba húmedo, se cala entero en cuanto me tumbo. Mi cuerpo se hunde unos centímetros, pero a mí no me importa. Me gustaría quedarme aquí para siempre, en esto doloroso abrazo gélido.

Algunos recuerdos vuelven a danzar en mi mente sin orden, lo único que tienen en común es ella, siempre ella. Cuando la besé por primera vez. Cuando fuimos a la playa. Cuando tomamos un chocolate caliente en mi casa. Cuando dormimos abrazados en una fría noche de invierno...

Pero ya no está su cálido cuerpo para otorgarme calor. Ya no hay nadie para abrazarme en el frío. Por eso me rindo a él.

Extiendo los brazos, como si recibiera así a esa terrible sensación de soledad, sabiendo que ya no puedo escapar de ella. Porque me ha consumido y ahora no soy más que una persona vacía. Sin vida. Sin fuerzas para seguir. Sin nada por lo que hacerlo.

Noto que mi cuerpo empieza a congelarse al cabo de un tiempo. De alguna manera extraña eso me alegra. Porque si se congela no podré sentir más ese dolor. Aunque no me refiero al físico, no. Sino a ese latente en mi corazón, que expande en todo mi ser, en mi alma, como si lo llevase la sangre. Estoy contaminado. Con una herida mortal de sufrimiento. Y no creo que haya cura... ¿Creo? Sé que no hay cura. Lo sé. Porque nunca olvidaré esas malditas palabras que me sentenciaron.

Decido volver a dejarme llevar por la sensación de frío que me invade, acariciando la idea de dejarme arrastrar por ella para siempre. Y, si la poderosa nieve es capaz de congelar mi cuerpo, tal vez también pueda hacer lo mismo con mis recuerdos.

Así que evoco en mi cabeza una sola imagen. La de sus ojos clavados en mí, mirándome con cariño, y su sonrisa deslumbrante. Y la dejo en mi mente. Porque a partir de entonces mis recuerdos estarán congelados. Porque quiero ser arrastrado por ellos. Porque no pienso recordar lo que ocurrió tiempo después de esa imagen.

Me niego. No lo haré. Como si al no rememorarlo pudiera borrarlo y quedarme solo con los bellos momentos que pasé a su lado. Aunque sé que es imposible, nadie me juzgaría por intentarlo, cualquiera haría lo mismo en mi lugar. O tal vez no. ¿Alguien siente con la misma intensidad que yo? Me cuesta creer que sí. Aunque supongo que debe ser así.

Y aquí estoy, con mis recuerdos congelados, dejando que el frío atrape mi cuerpo.

Siento que mis pensamientos van perdiendo intensidad conforme la oscuridad de la inconsciencia acude poco a poco a mi mente para llevársela consigo. Algo en alguna parte de mí me dice que debería luchar por mantenerme despierto. Pero no quiero. Se acabó.

No obstante, mi soledad es interrumpida por un grito agudo que se me antoja muy lejano, a pesar de saber que ha sido emitido apenas a unos metros de mí. Noto unos fuertes brazos levantarme en vilo, separándome del gélido abrazo de la nieve y tratando de hacerme entrar en calor. Supongo que los demás han vuelto a casa, tal vez sean mis padres los que me han cogido, quizás mis amigos. Lo cierto es que no me siento con fuerzas para reconocer a quienes emiten las palabras vacías que hay a mi alrededor. Más tarde pensaré en ello. Ahora solo quiero dormir.

Y, en el último momento de lucidez, aquello que he tratado de encerrar revienta su jaula. Toma su lugar, apartando a mis demás pensamientos, como si tratara de destrozarme. Y es que son esas palabras. Las que se la llevaron de mi lado para siempre.

"_Ella... Ella ha tenido un accidente de coche. Y ya... Ya no está entre nosotros. Lo siento mucho..._"

Y quiero creer que los brazos que me envuelven son los de ella. Que me lleva consigo al mundo del más allá. Donde no habrá más dolor ni soledad. Donde estaremos juntos toda la eternidad. Aunque sé que cuando despierte ella no estará. Porque se ha ido sin mí.

Pero algún día la seguiré, lo sé. Y volveremos a estar juntos.

.

* * *

_Un nuevo delirio de mi subconsciente que parece que hoy estaba muy despierto. Trágico y triste, lo sé. Hace tiempo que quería escribir algo como esto así que es una especie de reto personal. Tal vez deje con mal cuerpo a quien lo lea, tal vez se arrepienta de haberlo leído, yo ahora estoy algo triste. _

_Pero no todo en la vida es felicidad y necesitaba escribir algo como esto._


End file.
